The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to active power management.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
An automated doorbell may include one or more sensors in addition to a doorbell button. The automated doorbell may be wired to provide power to the one or more sensors. When the doorbell button is pressed, however, power may be diverted to ring the chime. While the power is diverted, elements of the doorbell may lose at least some functionality.